Dance good or bad?
by Sk8ergirl15
Summary: Kagome's friends from the fedral era come to her era to go to a dance. SanMir InuKag and others I think.
1. Going down

**I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else on the show.**

**Chapter 1 **

Sango and Kagome were bathing in the hotsprings talking about stuff.

Hey Sango, im going to leave tomarrow. Kagome said.

Do you have one of those test things? Sango asked.

Well no, its just something my school is having and my friends wanted me to go. Kagome said.

Oh, ok, well what is it and Inuyasha probably won't want you to go, is always talking about those stupid shards. Sango said.

Its a dance and I have my power against Inuyasha all I have to do is say a word and im off. Kagome said.

Yea, thats true and that dance thing sounds fun. Sango said laughing.

Yea, I wish you all could come, you'd have fun. Kagome said.

Hmm, mabe there is away for us to go. We could always try asking keade, mabe their is a spell or something. Sango said.

Yea, lets hurry and get done and lets ask. Kagome said and they finished bathing and ran to Keade's hut and seen Miroku knock out and a angry half-demon and a laughing kit. The girls didn't even bother to ask why Miroku was knock out.

Hey Inuyasha, where Keade? Kagome asked.

Like I know where the old hag is. Inuyasha said.

Please Inuyasha, do you know where she is? Kagome ased again.

Feh, she went to some other hut, she'll be back soon. Inuyasha said as Miroku awakened.

Oh, ok, thanks Inuyasha, oh and sit! Thats for calling her a hag. Kagome said as Inuyasha hit the groung with his face.

Did something special happen in the hotsprings? Miroku ased grining.

_SMACK, SLAP, PUNCH, KICK!_

OWWWWW, Miroku cried out in pain.

Well then will just have to wait to ask then. Sango said.

Yea, I just can't wait though. Kagome said giggling.

What are you two talking about? Inuyasha asked annoyed and the girls just giggled and the two boys rolled there eyes and Shippo sat on his mom's lap(Kagome). An hour later Keade came into the hut and was greeted by two way to happy girl teens giggling.

What is it that ye's child want that must need my request? Keade asked the two teen girls.

Well Sango and I where wondering if their was I spell or somthing to get everyone to you know my era. Kagome said and Sango nodded happily.

WHAT!? The two boys said.

Well I might know one. Keade said.

REALLY!!!! The two girls sqealed and started to jump up and down and Miroku thought he was going to have a heart attack as he watched the girls jump but to him it was slow motion and thought he was in heave till he was kicked by Inuyasha.

Um, why do you want Sango to go to your time, Kagome? Inuyasha asked.

Because um well their something going on at my school and I wanted her to go and Miroku if he doesn't be to much of a perv and you too Inuyasha if ya wanna come. Kagome said while helping Sango and Keade find a spell or something.

feh.

Cheer up Inuyasha. Miroku smiled a perverted grin then got punched in the face by Inuyasha.

Ow.

Hey, shut up you two, we almost got one. Sango said.

YES! Thats perfect, should we try it? Kagome asked.

Yes child ye should try it. Keade said then they all walked next to the well.

Hey Kagome, can I come to please? Shippo asked.

Hmm, I guess its alright. Kagome said and Shippo started runing around all happy and stuff.

So Inuyasha? Kagome said.

Yea what? Inuyasha asked.

Well ya gonna come or not? Kagome asked.

Feh, no, why would I wanna come to a stupid dance. Inuyasha said.

Ok, I'll just ask Hojo to be my date. Kagome said smiling, what she said got Inuyasha mad, he hated that hobo guy always trying to take his Kagome away, he was not going to let that happen, stupid pride.

Feh, whatever, are we going are not?! Inuyasha said annoyened because everyone was staring at him smiling as if they could hear his thoughts.

Yes, come on, lets go, I wann see lady Kagome-sama's time and the girls. Miroku said the last part a whisper only Inuyasha could hear.

You can just call me Kagome, okay, now lets go! Kagome said as they did some spell and they all jumped in the well, expect Keade and went into the blue light and where gone and Keade went back to the village.

**YAY! New story but short chappie but the'll be longer ones and it won't be a long story but not too short. So read please and have fun and if ya want you can read my other storys. Later!**


	2. It worked

**I don't own InuYasha or anyone else on the show.**

**Chapter 2**

They all appered at the bottom of the well after the blue light was gone and they looked up to see a roof and when someone blowed their horn Miroku and Sango got in there fighting stance ready for a attack and Inuyasha and Kagome _anime sweatdroped_. This is going to be a long week. Kagome thought after she told them what a car was and what that noise was and they started to climb out well beside Inuyasha who jumped and had Kagome on his back with Shippo on her shoulder.

How come we have to climb and you two jump? Miroku said as he climbed the ladder then out with Sango behind him cause the monk wouldn't keep his hands to himself.

Because where cooler. Shippo said and Miroku rolled his eyes.

Yea, i'll have to tell everyone the rules when we get inside the house, ok. Kagome said and they nodded and walked out of the well house and on the yard and Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked amazed by the place with things flying and those thing called cars go by and other things that they seen that they will ask what they are later.

Alright guys come on, this is the shirne and this is my house lets go in so you can meet my family. Kagome said dragging them inside.

Mom, you home? Kagome said as they walked inside.

Yes dear, everyone's in the kicthen. Her mom said.

Ok, well there is some poeple I would like you to meet. Kagome said and in a incest her mom, brother and grandpal where staring at the people till.

Demon be gone, demon be gone! Her grandfarther started throwing stuff and Shippo and everyone I mine EVERYONE _sweatdroped._

Um, my good sir, uh you don't have any speritral powers at all. Miroku said and everyone laughed and her grandpal _sweatdroped_.

How would you know young man? Grandpal asked.

Well im a monk sir, so I wonder where Kagome got all her powers from, she does have alot...Miroku said thinking too.

Y-your a-a monk, well this must be my lucky day, Kagome you know how to pick friends, monk would you like to look around the shrine. Grandpal asked.

Yes I would and my name is Miroku and would this young lady over here be Kagome's sister. Miroku said to Kagome's mom and her mom blushed and everyone else _sweatdroped_.

No, im her mother. Mrs. H said then Miroku grabbed her hand.

Why but your the most beautiful mother I have ever seen in my life, Mrs. H would you bea-_SLAP SLAP!_

MIROKU! Thats my MOM!!! Kagome yelled her and Sango just slaped him and throw him outside by the ear where Kagom's grandpal was.

Idoit! Inuyasha and Shippo said staring at the mad teens ramble about pervs, monks, hentia's and dead monks and they got scared and back away.

So who are your other friends beside Inuyasha and Miroku? Mrs. H asked.

Oh yea, this is Sango she's like my sister and this is Shippo which he is like my son. Kagome said and her mother lefted an eyebrow but let it slide since her friends where here.

Hello. Sango and Shippo said.

Hi, come on lets go in and talk over some ramen. Mrs. H said and Inuyasha smiled at her and they thanked her and sat in the living room.

So, whats your friends doing here are they going to the dance with you? Mrs. H asked.

Yes they are, if thats ok with you? Kagome said.

Yes, always, since you guys are close they are part of this family and are welcome anytime. Mrs. H said and they smiled at her.

Thanks and where is everyone going to sleep? Kagome asked her mom.

You and Sango can sleep in your room while Shippo will sleep in Souta's room with him and Inuyasha and Miroku can sleep in the guest room.

Thank you, for letting us stay here. Sango said.

No, thank you so much Sango, I have heard alot about all of you and how you would save my daughter and protect her with your life, it really means alot to me. Mrs. H said smiling.

Your welcome, i'd do anything to protect Kagome, shes my best friend and sister. Sango said and Kagome hugged her and she hugged back.

I'd do the same for you Sango. Kagome said smiling.

Ok, stop with all this mushy stuff, I think im going to puke. Inuyasha said as he walked outside with his hat and the girls giggled while Souta and Shippo where in Souta's room playing video games.

I guess everyone will I have to go shopping for lots of clothes and oh, dresses and tuxes, oh...Kagome said trailing off in her own little world while her mother and Sango stared at her then started to back away slowly and left Kagome talking to herself.

HEY! Where are you guys going I need sizes and we need the boys! Kagome said running after them.

Lets go to the MALL!!!!! Kagome said chasing Sango and her mom.

AHHHHHH HELP!!!!! They both yelled and in came Inuyasha and Miroku with Kagome's grandpal hiding behing his monk friend.

Whats wrong ladies? Miroku asked they pointed to Kagome runing after them and he stoped her with the staff.

Ow,oh hello Miroku, you guys ready lets go! Kagome said dragging all her friends out and getting her purse.

Ok, guys where going to drive my mom's car so don't kill it or attack, ok. Kagome said and they nodded amd they all walked down the shrine stairs and stared at some metal like thing that had wheels and made some kind of noise.

Um is that the car, Kagome? Miroku asked poking it. Kagome anime _sweatdrop_.

Uh yea, couldn't ya stop poking it, you could damage it. Kagome said.

Hey its that thing! The thing that hits people and stuff, stupid demon. Inuyasha said getting ready to attack it.

Its a demon!? Sango said getting her Hiraikotsu that just popped out of nowhere, ready to attack and Miroku grabbed his prayer bead ready to attack also.

Um...guys its not a demon. Kagome and they looked at her and put their weapons away.

Oh ok, well shall we be going, beautiful ladys and Inuyasha? Miroku said as Kagome lead them to the car and showed them how it works.

Yes, come on, lets go. Kagome said as they all put their seat belts on, how Kagome showed them. Kagome started to drive off and they where all a little creeped out first by them they got use to it and enjoyed the ride and looked at the building and Kagome told them what they where and who owned them and stuff like that and soon they where getting close to the mall.

**Ok, their is another chapter, srry it took awhile, oh well here it is, the chapter mabe short but they well get bigger the next chapter is called the trip to the mall. See ya next chapter!**


	3. The Mall

**I don't own Inuyasha or anything else.**

**Chapter 3**

It didn't take them long to get to the mall and they looked awe at all the stuff that Kagome's world has. Then they final stopped at a big building is what Kagome called them and they had a lot of other car things the looked like demons there. They all got out of the car thingy and Kagome begain to lead them to the big building and they all got ready incase something would attack them. As they entered the mall four people started to call out Kagome's name.

"KAGOME, Kagome over here!" One girl screamed waving.

"Huh, oh hey Ayumi!" Kagome said waving as she lead the gang to her other friends.

"Um, Inuyasha are they demons?" Miroku asked scared.

"No, their just scary." Inuyasha said hiding behind Miroku.

"Are you sure not demons?" Sango asked hiding behind Kagome as Hojo walked up to her and you could hear Inuyasha and Sango growl.

"Calm down their not demons." Kagome said.

"Oh." Sango said and moved out from behind Kagome.

"Feh, I know that, I just don't like him." Inuyasha said with his arms crossed while Kagome and Sango giggled.

"Hey Kagome, Im glad your feeling better, im surprised you can your out of bed after this sickness." Hojo said.

"Thanks, yea i know but im fine. Kagome said." Though I don't know what sickness I had, err dang old man. Kagome thought.

"Hey who are your friends other than Inuyasha cause we know him." Eri asked looking behind Kagome.

"Oh this is Sango and Miroku their my friends." Kagome said.

"Kagome have you been hiding your friends from us?" Yuka asked.

"Hehe, well there not from around here." Kagome said rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh cool, its nice to meet you all." Eri said and Miroku came running up to Eri and grabbed her hands and she blushed.

"The pleasure is all mine my fair lady, you are the most beautiful women I have every seen." Miroku said still holding her hands and she giggled while the everyone stepped back afraid Sango would blow up.

"Um Kagome is Sango alright, I think she is going to blow up." Ayumi asked stepping far away.

"Um, yea, this happens alot." Kagome said.

"Lady Eri would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku asked and everyone gasped and Eri blushed even more.

"Uh...I...huh." Eri said lost at her words.

_PUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Errr...Sango growled after knocking Miroku out cold and everyone but the Inu-gang gasped.

"Oh my, she's strong." Ayumi said with stars in her eyes.

"She likes him." Yuka said.

...Eri still stared at the knocked out monk and blushed.

"Perv." Sango huffed and walked over to the others.

"Um mabe we should get something to eat and then go shopping." Kagome said and the others nodded as Inuyasha picked up the knocked out perv monk.

"Hey can we join ya?" Ayumi asked as Eri, Yuka and Hojo walked up to them.

"Yea sure, come on." Kagome said and they all walked to the food court with a fuming demon hunter and a kncked out perv.

**Food court**

"RAMEN!!" Inuyasha yelled when Kagome asked what everyone wanted. Everyone sweatdroped.

"Okay, well, will get Inuyasha his ramen and the rest of will get pizza, everyone fine with that?" Kagome asked and looked at everyone and seen Miroku and Sango with confused looks on there heads.

"Come on, lets go be Inuyasha makes a lake full of drool." Kagome said and the girls giggled and Inuyasha just feh'd and walked over to the stand waiting for Kagome to get him ramen, Kagome just shook her head and went to get the food with Inuyasha and Hojo as Sango and Miroku where dragged away to a table.

**Table**

"So, is Inuyasha really in a gang?" Ayumi asked Sango.

"Does he go to school?" Yuka asked.

"Is he mean to Kagome?" Eri asked them.

"Oh and how you guy met?" Ayumi asked both of them and they looked at them confused.

"Uh...huh?" Was Sango's reply and Miroku almost had the same reply but smarter, i guess.

"What?" Miroku said. Sango to the rescue.

"No, he is not in a gang, um sure he goes to um school and sometimes he can upset Kagome." Sango said with a sigh.

"Well how did you guys met Kagome?" Eri asked them.

"Well, um, I was looking for someone, then i just happen to met them." Miroku said then looked at them to see if they bought it and it seemed they did, then they looked at Sango and Sango seemed to sink in her chair.

"Well, I was fighting Inuyasha, when I met the three of them." Sango said as if it wasn't a big deal but then the three girls got all stary eye'd.

"Really! Do you go to school, I bet your the bad girl of your school, your so cool!" Ayumi squeled (sp?).

"Did you fight him because you thought he wasn't good for Kagome?" Eri asked all star eye'd.

"Um." Sango said slowly.

"Yes she did, I did the same thing." Miroku said proundly.

"Really, well, I guess we wont have to worry about Inuyasha much anymore." Yuka said as the girls nodded just and Kagome, Inuyasha and Hojo came to the table.

**3 hours later**

"Bye!" Kagome said to her friends as they waved and walked away.

"Hope my friends didn't give you to much trouble." Kagome said looking at them and they just smiled, well not Inuyash he just feh'd.

"Not at all Kagome." Miroku said walking up next to Inuyasha.

"They care alot about you, Kagome." Sango said smiling while walking next to Kagome just like if they where in the Fedral era.

**Done, on to work on the next chappies, thanks for the reviews, srry it took me awhile to update. R&R**


	4. SORRY

A/N (I hate these too hahaha)

Im sorry I haven't updated in awhile, i have been really sick an then their is school an all the make up work i have to do! So im sorry! I don't know when i will be able to update im hoping next weekend!! So hang on, I will update! k thanks for the reviews an keep reading! Later!!!


End file.
